


十字架和香烟和海

by chainsaw_1344847876



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsaw_1344847876/pseuds/chainsaw_1344847876
Summary: 它曾自己一人去看过海，在傍晚。夕阳的光晕一半泡在海面上，顺着波光粼粼的水纹流动着把天空染红。气温已经随着风逐渐降下来，卷着砂砾和海浪最后消失在另一端。远处教堂的钟声若隐若现，鸟鸣回荡在偌大海面提醒着黑夜的来临。





	十字架和香烟和海

它曾自己一人去看过海，在傍晚。

夕阳的光晕一半泡在海面上，顺着波光粼粼的水纹流动着把天空染红。气温已经随着风逐渐降下来，卷着砂砾和海浪最后消失在另一端。

远处教堂的钟声若隐若现，鸟鸣回荡在偌大海面提醒着黑夜的来临。

他也路过教堂，里头的神父和蔼可亲。或许是兴趣使然，它聆听过他的祷告，却没给神父听他倾诉的机会。

“有什么可以帮助你吗？我的孩子。”

它看着那个神父，他很年轻。教堂里的阳从斑斓的壁窗外折射进教堂，阴影和光洒在神父的脸上刺得它几乎看不清对方的脸。他的声音很轻，像是一种奇妙的魔力一般安抚着他人。

它想说点什么，却发现自己的喉头发酸，他哽咽着看着那名神父。被精心雕刻的十字架挂在他地胸前，上帝之子的双手被绳子勒得斑驳，那具骨瘦如柴的尸体无力地吊在耻辱柱上，他身上的斑驳是被施以极刑的痕迹，却又以绝对大度去怜悯地原谅世人。

他张开口，唇角上下挪动着却说不出话。它摇了摇头，转身将零钱投进捐赠箱中离开了。

它已经很久没有碰过香烟了，偶尔的偶尔，它会叼着没点燃的烟卷狠狠地吸上一口，感受烟草未燃烧那股生呛的味道迅速卷席喉腔，像一股风暴一样击打着胸口，然后他便将那根被叼烂的烟扔掉。

那个小孩就是在这时捡起他随手扔在一旁的烟卷，像是偷窃一样将那枚只被含软的香烟迅速揣进怀里。

“你在做什么。”它挡在他面前。那个小孩穿的破烂，一双过瘦的胳膊上还有几个不明显的针孔，全身上下只有脸蛋被洗的还算白净，裤子被磨损得有些厉害了，破破烂烂的留下了许多洞口。

小孩的眼睛是蓝绿色的，他抿着嘴只管将抢来的战利品收入袖中，无声地瞪着他。

它蹲下来，他看着那个小孩因为营养不良被突出的眼眶和黑眼圈沉默了半晌。然后他伸手将那个孩子手中紧紧捏住的香烟拿了回来，踩在脚下碾碎。

“嘿——”

“香烟不是你应该接触的东西。”它将被手中咬掉一口的三明治塞进他的手中，又将手头的几张钞票放进他的口袋里。

“带上你的伙伴去坐火车，找东海岸口火车站旁卖钟表的马琳森夫人，她会照顾你们，教你们读书写字。”

小孩只顾着低头看着手中的钞票和食物，在一片几乎寂静到无声中像是怕下一刻他就会反悔似地一溜烟跑掉了。

它望着他的背影摸了摸口袋中的香烟，眯起眼睛像是吞云吐雾般在房顶上朝着已被吞没光亮的天空望去。

他当然再没见过那个小孩，或者说，活的。那具尸体被用破布和泥土遮盖，手臂上已经干透的伤疤和鲜血多得触目惊心，右手臂上的橡胶圈子上还插着半根针管。

它狠狠地吸了一口烟，那点星火被埋没在雾气中转瞬即逝，吸上一半的尼古丁被随意丢弃在一旁，等待着燃烧殆尽。

**Author's Note:**

> 写到一半写歪了，不写了


End file.
